


失物招领

by Burnt_Romances



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, M/M, Omega Harry, alternative universe, sweet frat boy Harry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnt_Romances/pseuds/Burnt_Romances
Summary: ——在Louis的包裹下，Harry开出了一朵又一朵橙花。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 6





	失物招领

**Author's Note:**

> *25岁Alpha爹系唐林×17岁Omega高中生哈里里  
> *ABO发情梗

**01**

最开始是从一顶针织帽开始的。

“Louis……”高个的卷发男孩出现在他房门口，素净的手指扭捏地绞着上衣的下摆。Louis停下了手头的工作，看着他。

“我把你借我的那顶帽子弄丢了，”Harry做了个愧疚的表情，“对不起。”

Louis挑挑眉，半晌才想起来前几天Harry管他借了顶黑色针织帽。男孩见他不说话，以为他在生气，忙不迭补充道：“我，我会买一顶一样的还给你的。”

“什么？哦，没关系，”Louis挥挥手，“丢了就丢了，只是顶帽子而已。”

Harry冲他笑了一下。“谢谢。”他小声说，“那我就去做作业了。哦，你要喝牛奶吗？我帮你拿过来。”

Louis接受了他的好意，转过头继续忙他的教案。不多时男孩端着杯温热的牛奶悄无声息地出现在他身边，蓝色的玻璃杯和一小碟曲奇被小心地搁在印刷整齐的资料旁，他身边的空气卷起淡淡的香味——一种几不可察的植物的香气，让Louis在隆冬时节想到了春天。

“这是什么？”男孩低磁动听的声音落在耳畔，“《厄科与那耳喀索斯》。”

“那耳喀索斯是那个因迷恋自己容貌而死的少年。”空气因Harry的扰动翻涌起层层叠叠的暖意，在Louis的皮肤上激起一层浅浅的疙瘩。他心不在焉，“是明天的课题。”

男孩对欣赏这些不感兴趣。“这幅画不错，”他只是抛下这样一句评语，慢悠悠走出了Louis的房间，“晚安，Louis。”

Louis发现越来越多东西不翼而飞已经是两周以后了。

一条温柔的，能包裹住半个他的灰格子羊绒围巾，他在诺丁山一家不起眼的服装店买的，他头天晚上摘下来挂在玄关的衣帽架上，第二天清晨就不翼而飞；一件印着枪花乐队的白T恤，他上周洗过后一直忘了从阳台取下，好不容易想起来发现已无影无踪；还有一件阿迪达斯的大号绿卫衣，他喜欢出门遛狗的时候穿，这次却怎么也找不到，他只好随意套了件羊毛衫出了门。

那天吃早饭时他问：“Harry，你最近有丢衣服吗？”

男孩往吐司上抹树莓果酱的动作突然一滞。Louis注意到他最近对甜食有种突然的热衷。“没啊。”他慢吞吞地说，把银勺子放在餐盘上。

“好奇怪，我最近一直在丢衣服，”Louis喝下一口茶，龇牙咧嘴地抱怨今天的奶放得太少，“你说我们不会是被小偷盯上了吧？”

Harry不可思议地看了他一眼。“怎么会呢？”他看上去把他的玩笑话当了真，于是Louis忙笑着安抚他。最后他说：“我会多留意的。”

Louis点点头，背上包准备像每天一样去上班。他比Harry出门早一些，手指敲着方向盘等待胶着的车流移动时，他的脑袋里满满的都是那个卷发男孩。Harry最近变得有些奇怪，他想。这不光包括他日益窜高的个头和那头越发肆意生长的卷发，也包括他那双时而躲闪的松绿色眼仁和那股屋子里挥之不去的，淡淡的植物气味。

Harry可能快要分化了，Louis想。

**02**

准确点说，Harry是Louis捡来的。

彼时Louis刚得到他现在这份工作。那天已经很晚了，下了很大的雨，他的车因为保险杠出了问题送去修了，他只好坐公交车回家。

快到站时Louis隔着窗玻璃就看到了那男孩。他垂着脑袋坐在车站的长椅上，没有伞，身上的短袖短裤湿了一半，一双白帆布鞋也被泥水泡成了棕色。Louis以为男孩在等这辆车，下了车却发现他还坐在原地。他撑开伞走出几步，又颠颠折回来。

“这是末班车，”他听到自己说，四下里除了雨声和偶尔驶过的车声没有其他的声音，“打辆车回家吧，或者坐地铁。”

男孩没理他，一瞬Louis甚至以为他睡着了。他等了半晌还是没等到回应，干脆没再理他，转身准备打道回府。走了几步Louis感觉身后有人跟着，转头看过去正是那个古怪的男孩。他浑身被浇得湿透，那头柔软的卷发此刻湿透了黏在头皮上，一张棱角分明的脸被酒精泡得潮红浮肿，肿胀的大眼睛直勾勾地盯着他。

“我无处可去，”他瓮声瓮气地说，声带像在酒桶里泡过，“我被我继父从家里赶出来了。”

那天Harry吐了Louis一身，他最喜欢的一双球鞋也因此再也穿不得了。第二天是周末，他不顾男孩的竭力反对绑着他去了趟医院，得知他拜他继父所赐的伤都是些皮外伤，并无大碍。

刚住进公寓里的几天男孩安静得像个小哑巴，不去上学也不出门，每天除了睡觉就是做好饭等着Louis回来。他的厨艺非常不错，这点Louis承认。一周后他的心情终于恢复得差不多了些，开始乖乖地上学，在家的话和笑也多了起来，甚至会在Louis在客厅看电视时凑过来和他一起，或是在Louis忙工作的时候帮他去遛狗。Louis就这样自然又顺理成章地接受了他的新室友——就连Clifford都很喜欢他。Harry成了他一成不变的生活中的一点小惊喜，上帝专门送给他的小礼物。

他不是没对Harry动过想法。男孩有玉石般清澈透亮的绿眸子和猫一样柔软粉嫩的嘴唇，蓬松的散发着杏仁香味的发卷里像是藏了一朵一朵的橙花，笑起来露出一排洁白整齐的牙齿和两个深得仿佛盛满了枫糖浆的酒窝。可Harry才十六岁，他甚至还没分化。

他没和Harry提过他对他的心意，男孩也没说起过。他似乎对这些事不太敏感，Louis甚至怀疑Harry知不知道他是个Alpha——当然，这代表着他有时也需要解决一些Alpha的问题。但自从Harry住进来后他从没把别人带到过家里来，他的朋友开玩笑说他偷偷摸摸的倒更像是偷情。Louis也从来不恼，只是笑笑。他愿意再等等，等到Harry分化，那时他们又该何去何从，他想他会把选择权给Harry。

因此他也从来不知道Harry有多么，多么喜欢他。

**03**

Harry没去参加学校的运动会。

他从一早醒来就感到一股无名的冲动，Louis在饭桌上问起他那些失落的衣服时他甚至差点打翻果酱瓶，还好男人并没有怀疑他。Louis走后他收拾了桌子，心烦意乱地花了一上午重温《伦敦生活》。吃过午饭后身体里那团暗火愈烧愈烈，染红了他的眼眶。

Harry回自己的房间拿上那些“赃物”，钻进了Louis的房间，把自己埋进Louis早晨换下的睡衣衬衫里，发烫的鼻尖贪婪地蹭着柔软凉爽的布料，任那股淡淡的广藿香气将自己包裹。他把自己脱得干干净净，钻进Louis的衬衫里，一颗扣子也没扣。衣服对他来说有点短，他的大半截屁股和粉嫩的性器直直地暴露在赤裸的空气里，有粘稠的液体顺着股缝和大腿的线条缓缓滑下。

他打开衣柜，把那些Louis穿过的，带着他的气息的衣服统统抱出来扔在床上，随后爬上Louis空荡荡的床，脸深陷进枕头上，闻到晒过的阳光气息和洗发水的杏仁香味——他们一直用同一款洗发水。

真好，现在他的身边全是Louis了。

Louis的蓝衬衫松松垮垮地挂在肩上，Harry不自觉地夹紧了双腿，两只脚来回摩擦着。他喘出甜腻的，带着橙子香气的气息，又将满满的广藿味道吸进胸腔，让Louis吻遍他身体里的每个角落。他用唾液沾湿中指，咬着下唇屏住呼吸，犹犹豫豫地向两腿之间那个滴水的小洞探去。

——天。他还从不知道，从不知道自己的身体里有这样一片甜蜜的天堂。那些饱满湿热的软肉贪婪地吮吸着他纤长的手指，随着他的每一寸移动挤出咕叽咕叽的水声。

冬日午后的风撩动浆洗的窗帘，阳光稀稀落落地吻在他身上，周遭安静得不解风情。Harry闭上了眼睛，睫毛绝望地颤抖着，粉润的双唇大口地呼吸着空气。他加深了手中的动作，另一只手探进衬衫里揉着敏感的胸部和早已挺立的粉色乳尖，用Louis填满他的全部幻想。Louis的气味，Louis的脸，Louis的唇，Louis没刮干净的胡碴，Louis的舌头，Louis滚动的喉结，Louis的手指，Louis的阴茎。

他身体里藏着的那眼泉不断地涌出甜蜜的汁液，温暖的细流打湿了他的穴口他的手指他的大腿，也打湿了Louis的T恤Louis的床单Louis的气味。

在Louis的包裹下，Harry开出了一朵又一朵的橙花。

**04**

Louis一进门就被空气中过于浓郁的橙花香气冲得发晕——这是Omega的气味。

最为泛滥的重灾区无疑是他的房间。他推开虚掩的门，几乎不敢相信他所见到的景象。衣柜门大开着，里面的衣服没剩几件，而床上却凌乱洒满了他的衣服，其中包括他消失不见的那几件。而这一切的始作俑者正躺在正中间熟睡着，他只穿了Louis的睡衣，怀中还紧紧抱着他的那件绿色卫衣，露出大片蜜色的皮肤，赤裸的两腿间一片泥泞。

Louis深吸一口气，小心翼翼地把那床凌乱的衣服塞进衣柜，随后轻轻唤他：“Harry？”

那两扇沾满泪水的小扇子几下扑闪，缓缓地张开了。Harry迟疑地叫他：“Louis......”

被抓包的小贼声音异常急促：“对不起......”

“嘘，”Louis伸出手指摁在那对还欲喋喋不休的嘴唇上，“我知道。”

他现在都知道了。

于是他轻轻吻上那张微张的的嘴唇，舌尖灵活地撬开男孩的牙关，品尝那年轻的唇舌——他想要这个，想要Harry的味道。很久了。男孩从喉咙里溢出些呜咽，大手攀上Louis的后颈试图多攫取一些广藿的气味。Louis吮吸他的舌尖和贝齿，轻咬男孩钻进他口腔里的调皮的舌尖。最后他们从那个气喘吁吁的吻中间分开，嘴角牵出一丝银线，晃悠悠地断掉了。

Louis把Harry压在身下，手指抚过他柔软的卷发落在后颈，摸到一小片凸起。他看到男孩那双清亮的榛绿眼仁此刻因情欲而放大，其中盛得满满的都是他，看到他白皙的脸颊此刻被欲望熏得通红，看到他泛着水光的红肿的唇开合着，诉说着他的欲望。

“Louis，我想要你。”

男人在他纤长的眼尾印下一吻。“想要我干嘛？”

“想要......想要你操我。”

接下来的吻落在眉心，鼻尖，颧骨和下巴。“可是你偷了我的衣服哎。”他咬他潮红的耳廓，轻轻向里吹气。“怎么也该惩罚惩罚你吧。”

他听到Harry小声骂了句操。Louis笑，手指从男孩的颈转个弯，顺着他的锁骨一路向下，滑过他饱满的胸脯和平坦的小腹，抚过他小腹下一丛浅浅的毛发，握住那根粗大的，此刻早已挺立的阴茎。Harry从嘴角溢出一丝呻吟，Louis的手灵活地撸动了起来，指尖滑过男孩的铃口，他感到男孩在他的手下抽动着，没几下便快要缴械。

然后他停下了手里的动作，松开了Harry的阴茎，去探他那个隐秘的小洞。任他处置的男孩倒吸了一口凉气，似乎是在责怪Louis没让他痛快射出来。而Louis说：“嘘——还不是时候。”

Harry的入口经过他自己的探索，此刻仍然湿得一塌糊涂，连身下的衣服都泛着深色的洇痕。Louis想也许之后再和他的小鬼算这些衣服的帐，他没费力气就把手指滑进了那个粉嫩的，蓓蕾般的穴口。初生的Omega用甜腻柔软的嫩肉包裹住他，每一片饱满的穴肉都在争先恐后地接纳着他，欢迎着他，吞吃着他。他因这美妙而低低地喘息着。

Harry像披了一身潮红色的纱。他大睁着双眼，看他的快感一点一点显出形状，看Louis把他的幻想一点一点付诸实践。他用手指缓慢又耐心地耕耘着从未被他人造访过的秘密花园，用吻安抚着男孩焦渴的唇舌。Louis戴好安全套准备进入他时他颤声问：“所以你想好怎么惩罚我了吗？”

男人抬头，那片暗流涌动的海洋吞吐下初生的森林。Harry舔舔唇，直直地盯着Louis的眼睛：“你会标记我吗？”

Louis像是听错了。他反问他，语气严肃：“你希望我标记你吗？”

Harry缓慢又坚定地点了点头。

Louis重复了一遍他的问题。“我想再确认一遍，Hazza，”他把Harry汗湿的额发拨到一边，吻掉他额角的汗珠，“因为这不是什么闹着玩的小事，而且我确实想要标记你。”

“那就这么做吧。”Harry报以一声轻笑，同时Louis进入了他的身体，“反正从你把我带回来那一天我就属于你了不是吗。”

Omega的穴道足够柔软也足够潮湿，Alpha没费什么力气就进入到了顶峰。Louis插得很深，每一次都把Harry往床里更深地顶进去，阴茎不时滑过他的前列腺，引起Harry走调的呻吟。男孩射了出来，精液喷在Louis的小腹上，顺着流到两人的媾和处。他软下去的大家伙还在不断地往外滴着前列腺液。

有那么一刻Louis突然停了下来，他紧紧盯着Harry那双茫然睁大的双眼，把Harry的手搁在自己汗湿的背上。

“现在我要干你的生殖腔了，”他呼出的气流喷在Harry的脸上，他确保自己所说的每个词男孩都能听到，“可能会很痛，忍着点，或者抓我咬我，好吗？”

Harry盯着他，轻轻点了点头。他突然没头没脑地说：“我好爱你，Lou。”

然后Lou干开了Omega身体里最柔软的一部分。

Harry张大了嘴巴却发不出一丝声音，痛感像一把切肉的刀，将他的身体从中切了开来。他大口大口地换气，心脏突突地跳着将血液泵向全身，每一个毛孔都在疯狂地分泌汗液，鼻腔里满满都是他自己的橙花味和Louis的广藿味混杂的气味。泪水大滴大滴地从他眼角滚落，Louis温柔又怜悯地将它们悉数吻去，问他疼不疼，求他抓住他。Harry的手指在Louis的背上印下通红的指印，他咬Louis被阳光晒成金色的肩膀，他吻他幻想中的Louis的喉结和下巴上的胡碴。他在意识失重前感到Louis把他翻了个个继续操他。他听到Louis在他耳边说，我也好爱你，Hazza，我好爱你。

下一秒Alpha在他体内成了结，同时Omega泛红的腺体被轻轻咬住。橙花和广藿的香气晕在一起，明明是隆冬时分，他们却像身处夏日的伊甸。

Harry昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。醒来时窗外已从黄昏晃到了午夜，他躺在自己干净的小床上，下身酸痛得要命。他迷迷糊糊地叫了两声Louis，客厅里的男人赶忙赶了过来。

“我房间太狼狈了，我把床单换掉了，还有那些衣服——”他拧亮床头灯，狡黠地笑了，“恐怕我要穿几天你的衣服了。”

“我喜欢这个主意，”Harry把Louis捞过来冲他讨吻，用自己的信息素宣示对Louis的主权的想法让他莫名地兴奋，“哦，需不需要再配上一顶黑色针织帽？“

_**END.** _


End file.
